


[Podfic] Love, Toast, and Post-It Notes | written by themadlurker

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was love at first sight, and Merlin knew it — when it came to the flat, that was. Merlin wasn't anything like as clear about the man he was going to have to live with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Love, Toast, and Post-It Notes | written by themadlurker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love, Toast, and Post-It Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73164) by [themadlurker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker). 



| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/i6b66a23cta2dm8/Love%2C_Toast%2C_and_Post-It_Notes.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t2m6n2krws2tsci/Love%2C_Toast%2C_and_Post-It_Notes.m4b)
  * **Size:** 31MB/16MB | **Duration:** 0:34:02 

  
---|---


End file.
